


A Kiss of Trust

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All of the kissing pretty much XD, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Motherhood, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: After another fight against a squadron of Storm Troopers that managed to track down the child, Din meets up with Cara and puts his creed on the line to see if he can trust her with not only his son but his heart.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	A Kiss of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The plot finally came together in my mind at like 3 am but hey that’s when a lot of us writers do our best work and I hope this short piece is really good! 
> 
> Also, I listened to Lover by Taylor Swift when writing this. I guess that’s not really important to the story but I thought I would mention it anyway in case that sets the tone for the fic. I hope you enjoy!

Din Djarin’s legs couldn’t carry him fast enough as he hopped over bodies of fallen storm troopers and made his way towards the two people he cared about most in the world.

“Are the two of you alright?” He pants.

“Yeah we’re fine.” Cara answers, just as out of breath as him.

Din looked inside of the sack that Cara was bouncing in her arms and let out a sigh of relief that the kid was alright.

“I told you I could protect him.” She says and smiles.

“I thought you said you didn’t do the whole ‘baby thing’?” Din asks.

“I thought I didn’t but then the troopers showed up and I guess somewhere deep down inside of me that mother’s adrenaline that was dormant just kicked in and all I saw was red until all the troopers were down and this little guy was safe.” Cara explains and smiles at the baby in her arms.

“I knew I could trust him with you.” Din says and lets the child squeeze his finger as he reached for him.

“You can trust me with anything you know.” Cara says.

Their eyes met before she continued.

“I’ve never met someone like you Din. You and I have both spent our lives on the battlefield, and yet we’re still able to find room in our hearts for love. And I don’t just mean for the child…” Cara says softly.

Din felt his heart leap into his throat when she said that. So she felt the same.

“I know it’s stupid. I mean, I’ve never even seen your face and here I am, in love with you! You could have the face of a gunkin or a bantha for all I know!” She says.

Both of them let out a soft snort at that suggestion.

“But even if you did I wouldn’t care. I fell in love with the man behind the mask, not the face. I never need to see your face, I have all I need to fall in love with you right in front of me.” Cara finishes.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Din tried to process everything she just said. He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline from the battle or her words, but his blood was pumping in his ears.

“Please say something. Anything. Just so I know if I’ve made a complete fool of myself or not?” She requests.

Din gently placed his gloved hands on her forearms and Cara’s breath caught.

“If anyone’s the fool, it’s me for not noticing how you felt sooner. I love you too Cara, it just took me awhile to realize it but I do now.

Cara couldn’t help but grin. It was the biggest smile that’s been on her face in years, and Din felt privileged to be the one to see it.

If I could I would kiss you.” Din says.

“You could.” Cara replies.

He tilted his head in confusion.

“No living thing can see me without my helmet.” He reminds her.

“Yeah I know.” She says.

She pulled the flap over the child’s carrier and fastened it tight before setting it on the ground.

“But if I keep my eyes closed then I can’t see you.” Cara explains.

“What if someone else-“

“No one else around here is conscious except for me and the kid, and there’s no way he can see you from inside there with the top flap covering him.” Cara reminds him.

“You said you trusted me, do you trust me enough not to look?” She asks as she closes her eyes.

Din took one last look around the area. All of the troopers were still down, and the child was moving in his carrier but the cover was tied tightly enough that there was no possible way he could see through, and Cara’s eyes were still closed. Could he trust them to stay that way? Was kissing her worth risking breaking his creed?

The answer to that question came when Cara heard a hiss and a click and her lips curved upwards in a small smile before she felt another pair press against her own, and any last shard of ice that once encased their hearts melted as they melted into one another.

Both of their lips were slightly chapped due to the fact that they were both just fighting, and their hair was sweaty too! But Cara didn’t mind. She brought her hands up and ran it through Din’s sweaty locks, wanting to gather as much information about it as she could about it’s texture and length.

Her hands then moved to his face and she gently traced his cheekbones with her thumbs as their lips continued to move against each other.

Din didn’t mind how touchy he was being. He was denying her sight, so he was fine with her exploring his features through touch. He actually quite liked how it felt to have her battle-worn hands tracing his smooth skin.

They both parted for air but kept their foreheads pressed against each other and Din gently placed his hands on her hips.

“Well, you’re definitely not a bantha or a gunkin.” She says and they both laugh.

“But I wasn’t expecting you to have a mustache.”

Din couldn’t help but chuckle and Cara felt her heart flutter in her chest from how beautiful his laugh sounded when it wasn’t distorted by his helmet. She truly did love this man.

He shook his head before crossing his nose with hers again.

“I love you Cara.” He says.

She gasped, not expecting to hear his real voice either but she was pleasantly surprised to hear him say those four words in his real voice.

“Oh Din…” She manages to say before he kisses her again.

This kiss was deeper than the one before. With one hand on her waist, Din had pulled her body flush with his, and the other hand held the back of her head as they made out while Cara continued to map out his face with her hands.

Din let out a surprised grunt when he felt her slide her tongue into his mouth but he quickly returned her fervor by gliding his own against hers.

Things were starting to get heated as their tongues danced together, and the child was starting to get restless and a bit worried as he heard strange noises coming from his father and best friend turned lover.

Din finally released her lips to let her catch her breath, and she took in a deep one as his mouth moved to her neck to press light but passionate ones against her pulse.

Cara wasn’t expecting his still slightly chapped lips and stubbly ‘stache to feel good against the soft skin of her neck but it did and she never wanted him to stop. But the universe had other ideas.

“Hey Cara! Mando! Where are you guys?” They heard their friend Greef Carga call out from the distance.

Cara almost opened her eyes from surprise but reflexively covered her eyes with her hands, just in case she opened her eyes. She could hear Din’s armor moving as he bent over to pick up his helmet, and with a hiss and a click it was back on his head just as Greef came into the clearing.

“How did everything go on your end of the village?” Din asks him.

Once she heard the distorted voice, Cara knew that his helmet was back on and it was safe for her to look. As she lowered her hands, she smiled as she looked at Din’s helmet. That was the face of the man she fell in love with. And she didn’t need to see any other. And even though she couldn’t see it, she could sense the huge grin that was underneath that helmet. Perhaps she had magic powers like the child as well?

“Everything’s fine.” Greef says, although he was limping slightly.

“Me and a few of the townsfolk took out the rest of them. We’re a little banged up but it’s nothing that a good ol’ med pack can’t fix up.”

“We should get back to the ship then to heal our wounds.” Din says.

“Agreed.” Greef says.

Cara unfastened the child’s cover and allowed him to poke his little head back through so he could see the world. Cara put the carrier back on her back and began to walk after Greef but she stopped when she felt Din grab her hand. She smiled at him and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze that let her know he was smiling too.

The child looked between them and a smile grew on his face and his ears perked up as he sensed the change of emotions between them.

Cara leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his helmet before pulling back and looking at him like she was on cloud nine.

“What! Are you two a thing now?” Greef asks.

Din and Cara looked at each other then back at Greef. Cara was blushing and biting her lower lip.

“Were you guys making out or something while I was gone?” Greef asks.

The child nodded and Greef rolled his eyes.

“Seriously! The kid knows about you two before I do? I really am the third wheel of this group aren’t I? Actually, scratch that, we’ve got mom, dad, and a baby and then that makes me the grandpa that you give your baby to every other weekend so that you two can go make more of them!” Greef explains.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Cara and Din both exclaim.

“We haven’t gone uh… _that_ far yet.” Din explains.

“Yeah we’re still learning how to take care of this little guy, we’re nowhere near ready to give him a little brother or sister.” Cara explains and lets the child grab her finger.

“Mama!” The child coos.

“Yeah, that’s right little guy, I’m your mama now.” Cara says and smiles at him like he was her own.

Din wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled them both in close to him.

Greef smiled at the family.

“Come on now you lovebirds, let’s get you all patched up! Then drink to celebrate!” Greef declares as the four of them set off for the ship, their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out better than I thought but what do you guys think? Please comment if you liked it and want me to write more for this pairing!


End file.
